I love you, but i'm marrying someone else
by Caroline Idina Fabray
Summary: Sam and Rachel have been arranged to marry since they were in diapers! But what happens when they meet Quinn and Finn? Will this change anything? Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the new story I told you I was going to do! It's a Fabrevans and Finchel story! I hope you guys like it! And don't forget to review, favorite, and alert! And don't worry I wont kill Sam here!**

Sam's POV

Hello. My name is Samuel Andrew Evans. And I'm marrying a person I do not love. Her

Name is Rachel Barbra Berry. She's an awesome person. And very pretty but I don't love

her. I love her like a sister and its pretty weird marrying your own sister. Well let me tell you how we wound up in forced marriage. You see my parents, Richard and Marianne Evans and her dads; Hiriam and Leroy Berry were best friends in college. And they grew very close. Hiriam and my dad own a really famous company, ever heard of Apple? Yeah they own that (AN: I know they don't but just go with it!). And Leroy and my mom have a small wedding planning business. When my parents found out they were going to have a baby (me.). They were ecstatic. And Hiriam and Leroy were looking for a surrogate mother to have one of their own. They did very soon like 1 week after and they found Shelby Corcoran who was going to carry their soon to be child (Rachel.). Well my parents found out they were having a boy (me!), and Hiriam and Leroy found out they were having a girl (Rachel). And soon after my parents had me and 4 months later, Rachel was born. Well when we both reached the age of one, our parents thought we would make an amazing couple. And so they both came to an agreement that once we were both 22 years old, we were to marry. Rachel and I never really cared; we thought they were fooling around until we both reached the age of 21. That's when my dad told me to propose to Rachel. I was dumfounded. Rachel and I had a huge argument with our parents. But we eventually gave in. And then I Samuel Andrew Evans became engaged with Rachel Barbra Berry.

Quinn's POV

Bonjour! My name is Quinn Fabray, and life is just fine! I mean I live with my best friend Finn Hudson who is probably the biggest dork ever! And we just graduated from Ohio State! Finn works as a mechanic at Burt's shop. He actually owns it now that Burt's retired. So now it's Finn's. Anyway, I graduated now and looking for a job. I graduated and became a high school French teacher. Hopefully I get a job soon because I'm growing tired of working at Al's Diner! I've been working there since I was 16! So you can only imagine how desperate I am! Anyway back to Finn, he's been my best friend since we met in pre-school. One of the boys pushed me and scraped my elbow and Finn beat them up for that and we have been friends ever since. Now I bet you're wondering, did you and Finn ever date? Yes. For 5 hours. It didn't last long because we found it awkward dating your best friend that you see as a sibling. He was actually my first kiss too. But that was also awkward. He's like a big brother to me! He is very overprotective. There was once this guy that broke my heart because he was cheating on me with some girl. And Finn was there to comfort me and watch sappy romantic movies while eating Ben and Jerry's. The next day I saw the jerk that dared cheat on me with a black eye and swollen lip. You got to love Finn Hudson! And well we have both been single ever since.

Guess we haven't found "The One" yet but I'm in no hurry at all. Oh! Got to go! Table 5 needs me!

Rachel's POV

Hello. My name is Rachel Barbra Berry. My parents named me Rachel because they were big 'Friends' fans. And Barbra from the most amazing person on the planet…Mrs. Barbra Streisand ladies and gentlemen! I got my inspiration of being a Broadway star from her. I am a very talented person; I should know I'm a very talented person. I have been performing since I was in my surrogate mother womb. There is an ultrasound of me doing a plie'. So I have been gifted with talent since a very young age! Now you may think my life is wonderful and perfect, but in reality; it isn't. I'm being forced to marry someone I do not love! His name is Samuel Andrew Evans. My parents and his parents are best friends and have arranged us to marry since we were 1 years old. We are to marry when we are both 22 years old. A year away thankfully. I don't love Samuel, and I never will. He's like a brother to me and marrying your brother is just weird! But Samuel and I have come to terms that this IS going to happen and we have to deal with it. My dad's tell me that I will eventually fall in love with him, but I doubt that will ever happen! Well right now we are on a plane to go to… Lima, Ohio. Never heard of it. But our parents grew up there and want us to marry there. Were going to stay there for a year until we marry. I still get Goosebumps just thinking about it. I wanted to get married in New York our birthplace and where we graduated, I graduated from NYADA and Samuel graduated at NYU. But once we marry Samuel and I are going back to New York no doubt about it. Oh well were here now I must say goodbye.

Finn's POV

Hey. The names Finn Hudson! I'm 21 years old and loving it! I'm finally legally allowed to drink! I live with my best friend Quinn Fabray, probably the most awesomest person in the universe. She's like a sister for me and I love her! I'll break anyone's face that dare hurt her! Anyway me and Quinn graduated from Ohio State. She studied to be a French teacher and I'm a mechanic! I took over my step-dad, Burt shop. And I love it! Well the whole towns freaking out about these important people coming here to marry their two kids. I saw a picture of the girl and she's really beautiful. Too bad she's marrying someone. I showed Quinn the picture of the guy and I'm pretty sure she has a crush on the dude. But we both know people like that will never fall for people like us. But Quinn and I haven't had a date in years so we are in no rush in finding someone. I'm really curious about that girl. I don't know why but I am. Oh gotta go! A car just came in!

**To be continued…**

**So what did you think? Next chapter their going to meet each other! Review if you can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Just updating here! I will be updating more often because I'm off school! (Thankfully!) So since I have nothing to do I write this story that I oh so love writing! In this chapter Quinn and Sam meet! And Finn and Rachel meet! Alright let's go on to the story…**

Sam's POV

So now were here in a town called Lima, Ohio. I never heard of it. But it's where our parents grew up so I guess were going to get married here. Married… I still can't accept the fact that I'm getting married. Well right now our parents are taking us to a house they decided to buy since were going to be here for one year.

"So do you guys like it here in Lima? " My dad turned to Rachel and I. Rachel was looking out the window she clearly looked bored out of her mind.

"It's alright I guess. Just very different from New York." Yeah, WAY different. I wonder how people can actually live here. It feels so isolated.

My dad smiled. "What about you Rach?"

She turned to him. "I like New York better. But I guess it's nice here."

In other words, she hates it here. We finally arrived to this big, Victorian house. It seemed very nice. We are going to live here until we get married so might as well be nice. We got inside and it was even nicer than I expected. The furniture looked like it was out of a magazine. And there was a beautiful white staircase leading us up to the rooms upstairs.

"So which room is mine?" I hope it's a nice one.

"Go up the staircase and it's the first door on the left." Hiriam gave me pat in the back.

"You'll like it here I'm sure of it." I gave him a small smile. I went up the staircase and saw the first door on the left. It has my name in the door. I shouldn't have asked. I go in and the room is pretty big. I unpack my stuff. And once I'm finished I have no idea what to do at the moment. I head downstairs to see my mom reading a bridal's magazine.

"Hey mom."

She looked up and gave me a small smile. My mother was very beautiful. She has long strawberry blond hair and shining blue eyes. You could barely tell she has wrinkles in her pale face.

"Hello Samuel. Are you done unpacking?"

I nodded. "I really don't know what to do now."

"Go out and explore the town! You're going to have to walk though; Rachel took the car to look around town."

I nodded. "I'll see you later."

She gave me a small wave. And I got out the door and started walking. I didn't really know where I was going but I reached a diner place that said, 'Al's Diner'. I am kind of hungry. What the heck? Might as well go in. I got inside and the diner was very 50's like. Very vintage it looked awesome. I sat down on a stool, and just looked through the menu. Until a blonde woman whose tag said "Holly Holiday" came up to me rolling in skates.

"Hey sweet pea what can I get you?" She smiled brightly at me.

"I'll just get a root beer and a double cheeseburger with bacon."

"Coming right up!" and she rolled away.

"Fabray! Go give table 2 their order!" I looked up at a man who was gray haired and looked impatient.

"I'll be right there!" the unknown woman had a very sweet voice. Kind of angelic.

I felt like I needed to use the restroom so I got up to see where it's at. Once I spotted it, I headed in that direction. Then out of nowhere a young woman bumps into me and the tray of food she had falls and I fall on top of her.

"I am so sorry!" I am really sorry. I then look into her eyes and their the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Their hazel-green and I just get lost in them. Until I realize I'm on top of her. I quickly get off and help her off.

"I am really sorry! I should have looked!" I don't how many times I have said sorry. Were both covered up in food.

"It's okay. It was an accident." It's the girl with the angelic voice. She really is beautiful. Her long blond hair and pale skin, she's just beautiful.

"Here let me help you clean up." I start picking up some shattered plates until she grabs my hand.

"No it's fine I got it really." Her hand gives me chills down my back.

"No, I insist it is partially my fault anyways." She smiles at me and it's the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. We both clean up the mess and I once again say I'm sorry.

"It's fine." She giggles at my sorry repeats.

"What's your name?" I'm growing curious on this beautiful mystery girl.

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray. And yours?"

"Samuel Evans. But you can call me Sam." I shake her hand.

"Well it was nice meeting you Sam." She smiles at me.

"Same here." I turn around to leave. And I remember that I ordered something. I take out a couple of bills out and search for the woman named Holly. I finally see her and call out her name.

"Holly!"

She turns around and comes up to me." Yes?"

I hand her the money. "You were an amazing waitress."

She gives me a confused look. "But you didn't even eat anything."

"That's alright. I'll see you."

She smiles and waves goodbye.

I head for the door but I stop when I reach outside. I have to see that girl again so I decide to wait outside the diner until she gets out. She's too beautiful and I just have to see her again.

Rachel's POV

I hate this place! A New Yorker girl can't live in a place like this for A YEAR! I sigh and fall on the bed in my new room. I'm so bored. What should I do? I head downstairs and see Marianne reading a bridal's magazine. She looks up and smiles.

"Hello Rachel."

"Hello Marianne."

She looks at me. "You're bored aren't you?"

I nod. Someone understands my lack of entertainment!

"Why don't you take the car and go around town?"

I have nothing to do so might as well. "Okay." I grab the car keys and wave goodbye to Marianne. I get in the car and turn on the ignition. I get out the driveway and just drive. I really have no idea where to go. But if I know how to get around New York, so I must be able to drive around this town. I suddenly feel the car slowing down on me. What the hell? And suddenly the car stops.

"Are you kidding me?" I yell at the top of my lungs. First I have to be in this stupid town! And now the car breaks down! What a wonderful life I have! I get out the car and lift the hood up and a bunch of black smoke comes at me. I start coughing. Now what do I do? I'm a performer not a mechanic! I sigh. I'm screwed. I look around to see if anybody can help me but I don't see anyone. Okay NOW I'm screwed! I groan, this cannot be happening to me.

"You need any help miss?"

I turn around to see a tall, handsome man look at me. I nod.

"I don't know what happened! The car suddenly broke down and now I don't know what to do!"

"Can I look at your car?"

I nod and step out of the way. He starts looking at the car and inspecting it.

"Well it seems like your engine broke down. And you need and oil refill (AN: I'm not a mechanic so go with it.)."

"Oh." well that was a stupid response!

"I actually own a mechanic shop. If you want we can push the car there. It's not too far so we can take it there. Only if you want."

I think for a moment. Should I go with this tall, handsome stranger? He could be a serial killer or a rapist for all I know! But he seems harmless. What the heck? I got nothing to lose! (Except maybe my life but that's okay!)

"Okay."

We both go to the back of the car and push it. Wow this car is heavy!

"So are you new in town? I've never seen you before."

"Yes I am. I just got here today."

"Oh. Well welcome to Lima! "

I smile. "Thank you."

"What's your name?"

"Rachel Berry. And yours?"

"Finn Hudson. Say, aren't you that girl that's getting married? Everybody has been talking about you guys!"

I frown. For one second I forget I'm engaged and he brings it up again.

"Yup. That's me."

Well congrats. The guy must be really lucky to get married to a girl like you."

I blush. We finally reach his mechanic shop and my arms hurt!

"Well this is it. Let me get right to work. Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you." He leaves to go get something to what I suppose his tools or whatnot.

He comes back and smiles at me. And I smile back. He begins to work. And its kind of quiet until I hear him singing.

_Hey Jude don't make it bad  
>Take a sad song and make it better<br>Remember to let her into your heart  
>Then you can start to make it better<em>

Hey Jude don't be afraid  
>You were made to go out and get her<br>The minute you let her under your skin  
>Then you <span>begin<span>to make it better

And any time you feel the pain, Hey Jude, refrain  
>Don't carry the world upon your shoulders<br>For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
>By making his world a little colder<br>Da da da da da  
>da da da da<p>

Then he just started mumbling. "You're a really good singer."

He looks up and blushes a little. "You really think so?"

I nod. "I should know I'm very talented myself." I say it quite proudly.

He laughs. "Oh really?"

I nod.

"Prove it."

"Prove it?" What is going on in that mind of his?

"Sing."

"Sing?" I don't know why I'm getting so nervous. I've sung in front of hundreds of people. Heck, even thousands! But I get nervous to sing in front of a guy I met 1 hour ago.

"What song?" I could do this no sweat!

"Sing the rest of the song I was singing."

"Ok"

_Hey Jude don't let me down  
>You have found her, now go and get her<br>Remember to let her into your heart  
>then you can start to make it better<em>

So let it out and let it in  
>Hey Jude begin<br>You're waiting for someone to perform with  
>And don't you know that it's just you<br>Hey Jude, you'll do  
>The movement you need is on your shoulder<br>Na na na na na  
>na na na na yeah<p>

Finn smiled and joined in with me.

Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
>take a sad song and make it better<br>Remember to let her under your skin  
>then you begin to make it better<br>Better, better, better, better, better, oh

Pretty soon we both started dancing around the shop. I haven't had this much fun in a long time!

Na, na na na na na na  
>na na na na, hey Jude<br>Na, na na na na na na  
>na na na na, hey Jude<br>Na, na na na na na na  
>na na na na, hey Jude<br>Na, na na na na na na  
>na na na na, hey Jude<br>Jude Jude a Judy Judy Judy Judy, ow  
>Na, na na na na na na<br>na na na na, Hey Jude  
>(Jude Jude Jude Jude Jude)<br>Na, na na na na na na  
>na na na na na, Hey Jude<br>(Hey Jude Hey Jude)  
>na na na na na na na<br>nananana hey jude  
>na na na na na na na<br>nananana hey jude

Na, na na na na na na  
>na na na na, hey Jude<p>

na na na na, Hey Jude

Then we had our faces really close to each other. I was so tempted to kiss him right there but then I remembered that I was engaged. I saw he had some grease on his chin so I wiped it off.

"Well that was fun. You're a really good singer. " Finn grinned.

"Thanks you too."

"Well I think we should go back to working on your car."

"Yeah let's go."

We headed back to the car and worked on it. We had occasional small talk but nothing big. He finished working on the car.

"Well your car is all fixed up."

"Thank you. How much?"

He shook his head. "On me."

"Thanks."

"I'll see you around Rachel."

I got in my car. "Hopefully soon."

He smiled and waved goodbye.

As I was driving I didn't stop smiling. "Best day EVER!"

**So that was the chapter! Longest chapter I have ever done! Review if you can! And alert and favorite! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi…just updating here…I'm kind of depressed…I haven't gotten one review…but that's okay! I love writing this story. Just as long as I know someone's reading it is fine! Anyway on to the story!**

Quinn's POV

This day has been…surprising. I bumped into a really cute guy and dropped an order of food. His name is Sam Evans. He's the guy getting married to someone. He somehow interested me…no Quinn you cannot like an engaged man! Whatever I'm going to be forever alone anyway. Well right now I'm just working and one of my good friends, Holly comes rolling her way over to me.

"Hey Q-tip!" That's her little nickname she has for me. She's been working in the diner for years! She's so awesome! She's also a really good singer. She's always singing here.

"Hey Holly."

"So that boy seemed to take an interest in you…"

I raised my eyebrow." What are you talking about?"

"Well he's outside right now waiting. He hasn't left since your little accident."

I walk over to a window and see Sam just standing there…waiting." He's probably just waiting for someone to pick him up."

"For 3 hours Q-tip? Really? Why can't you just see that he's totally into you?"

"Because Holly he's getting married!" I turned to one of the tables and started cleaning up the table.

"Hold up…he's the one who's getting married?"

I nodded." So can you see now how he can't be into me?"

"I'm just saying, your shift is almost over and he's still here."

I just laugh. Oh Holly. She's been trying to get me to date for a very long time! After what seemed like hours, my shift is finally over. I get my coat and purse.

"See you later Holls."

She waves. "He's totally into you!" I roll my eyes.

"Goodbye Holly!" I head out the door and I see Sam lift his head up and smile.

"Hey!" His smile is so cute! Snap out of it Quinn!

"Hi."

"In case you don't remember I'm the guy you bumped into a couple of hours ago."

"Yeah I remember." How could I not remember his adorable face?

"Umm…so can I walk you home?" I bite my lip. What should I say?

"No offense but I don't know you that well."

"Okay then." He takes out his hand." Hi I'm Samuel Andrew Evans. But you can call me Sam. I'm from New York. I just graduated from NYU, and I'm a total comic book nerd!"

I laugh and I shake his hand. "I'm Quinn Fabray. I just graduated from Ohio State to become a French teacher. And I live with my best friend Finn Hudson. And I'm obsessed with bacon."

"Well I guess we now know each other so can I walk you home now?"

I nodded. And we started walking. "So what brings you to Ohio?"

I see him bite his lip. "I'm getting married… I assume you heard?" I nodded.

"I'm sure the girl you're getting married to is lucky to have you as a husband."

He smiled. "Thanks. So your best friend is Finn Hudson?"

"Yeah he's been friend since pre-school. Some kids pushed me to the ground and I scraped my elbow and Finn beat them up for me and we've been friends ever since."

"He seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah he is. So who's the girl you're getting married to?"

"Her name is Rachel Berry."

"Oh, how did you two meet?"

He bit his lip once again." Were actually an arranged marriage. Our parents are long time best friends and thought of us as a cute couple."

"Do you want to marry her?" he shook his head. "Then why are you marrying her?"

He shrugged his shoulders." I guess to make our parents happy."

We finally reached my apartment. "Well I guess this is my stop."

He smiled. "Can I maybe get you're number? I'd really like to get to know you."

"Sure." We both exchanged numbers and I walked into my apartment." It was nice meeting you Sam."

He nodded." You too and he started walking.

I walk inside my apartment and I sigh. "What a day."

Finn's POV

I see Quinn walk in. I still can't stop thinking about that Rachel girl. She was so beautiful. Her brown hair, brown eyes, her smile… all perfect. But she's marrying someone else. Quinn comes up to me,

"So how was your day Finny boy?" she smiles.

"Best day ever. And yours?"

"Same." I think about telling her about Rachel or not.

"Hey Quinn?"

She looks up." Yes?"

"Well, I actually met a girl today…"

Her eyes lit up immediately and she smiled." Really? Who? Tell me everything!"

"Well, I saw this girl whose car broke down and being the mechanic I am I gone up to her to help her. Then we took her car to my shop and while I fixed her car I started singing. And she said I was a good singer and she started singing herself. She was a really good singer Quinn. And we both wounded up singing together. And the rest is history."

She smiled. "What's her name?"

"Rachel. Rachel Berry." Her name sounded so sweet to my ears.

I saw Quinn frown." Finn! She's the one who's getting married to Sam!"

"Who's Sam?"

"A guy I met. We bumped into each other at the diner and I dropped a tray and he waited for me until the end of my shift and walked me home."

"Oh. I knew already. She told me. How unlucky are we? We like two people that are getting married."

She nodded. "But that doesn't mean we can't be friends with them. I have Sam's number and I want to get to know him."

"I guess. I hope I'm able to see her again."

"Finn we live in Lima of course you'll see her again!"

"Thanks Quinn." She smiled.

"So I'm really tired so I'm going to bed!"

"Alright goodnight."

"Night."

Sam's POV

Miraculously I find my way back to the house. And I come in and say hi to everybody and go upstairs to my room. I take a quick shower and change into some sweat pants and a batman t-shirt. Yeah I know very nerdy but I love it! I soon heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Rachel."

"Oh. I'll be right there."

I jog my way towards the door. And I open to see Rachel obviously.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." I move out of the way and she comes in.

"So what is it?"

"You know how we told each other we'd be honest to each other no matter what?"

I nodded. "Well can I tell you something?"

I nodded. What is she hiding?

Rachel's POV

I have to tell him about Finn! I have always been honest to Sam and I'm not going to stop now.

"Well today I met a guy. He helped me fix the car because it broke down. And we took it to his shop, and then we sang a song together and I kind of wanted to kiss him."

Sam just stared at me. "Please say something."

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know. I just met him. I think I do. Sam you and I both know we don't love each other like a couple but like brother and sister."

"I know. Can I tell you something too?"

I nodded. "Well I met a girl today. I bumped into her and dropped the tray of food she had. She's a waitress there. But…there was something about her that made me like her. Her eyes, her smile, and her hair she was beautiful. I actually waited for her to come out and I walked her home. I like her."

"What was her name?"

"Quinn Fabray? And your mystery guy?"

"Finn Hudson."

He then looked at me." That's Quinn's best friend!"

"Really?"

He nodded. "What a coincidence!"

"Yeah. Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"We only have one more year until were married so why not make the best of it?"

He looked at me confused." What do you mean?"

"Be with people we actually want to be with. Fall in love. Something!"

"What if our parents find out?"

"They wont we'll keep this between you and me." This is my last year before I marry someone I don't love so might as well make the best of it.

I saw Sam think for a minute." Okay." I saw him hold up his pinkie." Promise you won't tell anyone?"

I smiled and intertwined my pinkie with his." Promise."

"So how are we going to woo them?"

That's when my mind went blank. How are we going to woo them?

**Yeah so that's chapter 3! Some Fuinn and Samchel friendship here. Review and favorite/alert!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Just updating here. Sorry for the long wait, we had to fix our computer and it took a whole week! Anyway this chapter is Finchel only! So all you Finchel lovers will love this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Rachel's POV

So I've been spending some time with Finn, and every time we see each other its like I fall even more in love with him. I know very cliché. I need to ask him out on a date soon before someone else gets him. I should know all the girls in town are always talking about him. Anyway, I decided to go to his shop since it's the only place I know where to go to. And I see him with his face full of grease. How does he manage to get all that grease in his face? I walk up to him and I see him grin.

"Hey Rach." He has a nickname for me! Rachel calm yourself down!

"Hello Finn." Act as normal as you can. You don't want to freak him out when you ask him.

"You want to help me with this car? You're an awesome helper." I blushed a little and nodded. I walked over to him. And we (meaning him) started working on the car. Now was the opportunity to ask him.

"So Finn…"

He looked up." Yes?"

"I-I was wondering if maybe you-"And then his phone rang. Great. Just great!

"Hold up Rach I got to take this" He got up and answered his phone and I was listening very intently.

"Hello? Oh hey Delilah!"

Delilah? Who is this Delilah he seems so happy to hear?

"So what time do you want me to come over?"

Come over! As in a date? I hate this Delilah girl!

"6 o' clock? Great! See you then! Bye!" I cross my arms and bite my lip. What am I going to do? It seems like Finn already found himself a girl…Delilah! I can't let her have him!

"So Rach, it seems like we've finished this car. So how about me and you grab some lunch?" Lunch? As in a date? Not technically a date but he asked me to eat lunch…WITH HIM!

"Um, sure where?"

"How about Al's Diner? That's where my friend Quinn works."

"Yeah. Sure lets go."

We head over to his car and he opens the car door for me. He's such a gentleman. And we drive over to Al's diner. Once we get there (Which takes 5 minutes) he once again opens the door for me. Can he be anymore cuter? I think yes! He walks over to this blonde girl who is very pretty. She's blonde with pale skin and hazel-green eyes. I see them hug and then they both walk over to me. Act sophisticated and proper.

"Hey Rach this is Quinn my best friend. And Quinn this is Rachel the girl I talked to you about." He talks about me!

"It's very nice to meet you Quinn. Finn has told me a lot about you." She smiled.

"Me too. Finn here has talked a lot about you too." I see Finn turn a bit red.

"I have to get back to work I'll leave you two here but first let me take you guys to a table." She takes us to a table and then walks away. After a very awkward moment of silence. (Very awkward.) Finn finally speaks up.

"The food is great here. I'm sure you'll love it."

If you're here I will. "Do they have anything vegan?"

"You're a vegetarian?"

"Yes. And I'm also Jewish."

"That's cool. I'm sure they have something."

"That's nice. So Finn how long have you known Quinn?"

"Since we were in pre-school. How long have you known Sam?"

"Since we were babies. Our parents are best friends."

"Oh. He seems like a nice guy even though I haven't met him yet."

"He is."

"So how long have you been dating?"

"Um, we didn't date." I see him raise his eyebrow.

"How could you be marrying him if you haven't dated? If I might ask."

"Well our parents wanted us to get married once we were both 22. They have arranged this since we were babies."

"So you're being forced to marry him?" I nodded.

"Do you even have a say in this?"

"Our parents only want the best for us."

"Yeah but if you aren't happy then you shouldn't marry him. "

"That's just the way its been."

He nodded. A waitress came over and we ordered our food. Turns out they did have something vegan.

"So what do you do Rach?"

"I studied musical theatre. I graduated from NYADA."

"Oh so you're going to be on Broadway?"

"Hopefully."

"I think you will. You're very talented. Would you save me a ticket for your first show?"

I smile."Of course."

Then once we finished our food I took out my bag to pay when Finn grabbed my hand. "I'll pay don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"A gentleman never lets a lady pay."

I blush. "Thank you Finn you're very chivalrous."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes a very good thing." I smile. We get in his car (he opens the door for me!) And he drives me home.

"I had a fun time Rach. We should do that again sometime."

"Me too. I'll see you Finn."

"Bye." I kiss him in the cheek and smile. I get out of the car and my smile doesn't come off my face.

Finn's POV

She kissed me…on the cheek. But she kissed me. I can't help but fall even more in love with her. Very cliché I know. I touch the cheek where she kissed me and I smile. I finally after a couple of minutes turn on the ignition and drive away. I have to go to Delilah's house. Since you don't know who Delilah is I'll tell you. She's the sweetest 7 year old you'll ever meet. She wants to learn how to play the drums so I've been going over to her house to teach her, and that's where I'm headed now. So once I get there I see her run up the drive way.

"Finny!" she runs up to hug me.

"Hey kiddo!" She's really a cutie she has brown hair and brown eyes. She reminds me a little of Rachel.

"Come on! We can't waste any time!" she grabs my hand and pulls me toward her house. I see her mom and wave to her.

"Hey Ms. Richards. "

"Hello Finn. Delilah here was thinking you weren't coming."

"I would never miss a lesson with little Miss Delilah here!"

She laughs."Go on now she might think you ran off."

I go downstairs to her basement and I see her playing the drums. She's getting quite good after only 5 lessons." You're getting quite good."

"Well I have the best teacher ever! How could I not?"

"Come on lets get to work!"After 30 minutes of playing we decide to take a break.

"So finny have you heard of the two people that came here to get married?"

"Yeah I have I know the girl she's very nice."

"She's really pretty! She's like a princess out of a Disney movie."

"Yeah she is…"

"You like her?"

How did she figure that out?"Maybe…"

"You do like her!"

"And if I did what's the problem with that?"

"Nothing. I'm never going to fall in love! Boys are icky! Except for you."

"That's what you say now Delilah but in a couple of years you wont think that."

"Ew. I think you should ask her on a date."

"She's getting married Dee."

"So what? She's not married YET. And maybe she will like you too and not get married."

"I'll think about it. Now lets get back to work."

"Before we do that, can I go to work with you tomorrow? I have no school and I don't want to be at home bored."

"We'll have to ask your mom, lets see what she says."

"Okay! Now we can start." And so we did. And once our session was over, we headed upstairs.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" came out of the kitchen.

"Yes Delilah?"

"Can I go to work with Finn tomorrow? Please?"

"Is Finn okay with this?"

"He said its fine as long as I have your permission."

"Then I guess it's all right by me."

"Yes! I can't wait! Thanks mom!"

"I guess I'll pick her up tomorrow at Dee. Bye Ms. Richards"

"By Finny!"She hugged me.

"Bye Finn."

I walk out the door and I'm actually excited to have her at work with me.

The Next Day…

I do the usual routine I do everyday. Wake up. Eat breakfast. Bother Quinn by waking her up. I've woken her up in many different ways. (Throw a bucket of cold water, jump on her bed, get a megaphone and scream "Quinn wake the hell up!" etc). Then get chased by Quinn around the apartment. Very nice routine I got going on there. I head out the door to go pick up Delilah.

"Later Q."

"Yeah bye." She yawned.

I head to my car and drive over to Delilah's house. I park in front of her house and walk over (more like run) to the door and before I ring the doorbell the door opens.

"I'm ready Finny!"

"Hello to you to Dee."

"Hi Finn. Let's go now! Bye mom!"

"Bye Delilah! Behave with Finn!"

"I will."

"Bye. Ms Richards!"

"Bye Finn. Take care of my little girl."

"I will I promise!"

We walk over to the car and I open the backseat door for her. "Your carriage awaits princess." She giggles. And then we drive over to my mechanic shop.

And she sprints out the car when we get there.

"Hold your horses there Dee."

We come in and I'm greeted by everyone. "Hey Dee I got something for you." I get a small blue mechanic uniform with her name stitched on the side.

She smiles big."Whoa! This is so cool! Thanks Finny!"

"No problem Dee. Now go put the uniform on and let's get to work!"

"Yes sir!" She runs to the bathroom.

She comes out and she looks so adorable I have to take a picture. And I do after a lot of convincing. And we get to work. She's just passing me the tools I need like Rachel does and we talk. And then I notice her face is all covered in grease.

"You got grease on our face Dee!"

"I know! Can I keep it on?"

"Just for a little while."

"Neat!"

I notice Rachel come in looking as beautiful as ever. She spots me and walks over.

"Hello Finn."

"Hey Rach."She looks over at Delilah.

"Who's this?"

"Oh this is-"

"Hi! I'm Delilah Richards and I'm 7 years old! It's a pleasure to meet you! What's your name?" She extends her hand wanting Rachel to shake it.

Rachel shakes her hand and smiles." Hi Delilah I'm Rachel Berry."

I see Delilah's eyes go wide in awe. "You're the princess!"

Rachel gives her a very confused look."Princess? I'm not a princess sweetie."

"Yes you are! You're the girl who's getting married and looks like a Disney princess."

"Oh why thank you Delilah! You look like a princess too."

Rachel's POV

This is Delilah! I was jealous of a 7 year old! She's actually quite adorable and she called me a princess which I like very much. I look over at Finn who's smiling.

"So Finn this is the girl you were talking to yesterday?"

"Yeah I teach her how to play the drums."

"You play the drums?"

"Yes since I was 10."

"Oh that's nice." Someone calls Finn and he excuses himself and walks away.

"You like him don't you?" I look at Delilah. How does she know?

"Um..."

"I knew it! Finn likes you too he told me!" He does?

"He does?"

She nods her head."You should ask him out on a date."

"You think I should?"

"Yes! When he comes back I'll leave you two alone so you could ask him!" Then Finn walks his way over and I see Delilah run off to the bathroom. I love that girl.

"Where did Delilah go?"

"Oh she went to the bathroom."

"Oh ok." This is the moment to ask him. You could do it Rachel!

"Finn?"

"Yes?"

"I-I w-was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out maybe with me?"

"A-as in a date?" I nod.

"Wont your parents oppose of this?"

"They don't have to know."

"What about your fiancé?"

"He's actually encouraging me to do this."

"Then I guess yes. I would love to."

I grin. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm going to plan something nice but it's a surprise."

"Okay."

"How's Friday night I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Yeah Sam and I's parents will be out so it's no problem."

"Okay then. It's a date." I smile. Then we both lean in and his lips touch mine. And it feels…magical!

"Ewww!" We both break of the kiss and Delilah is looking at us disgusted."So you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

We both look at each other. "No not yet anyway."

Finn smiles. This day is just getting better and better.

**So what did you think? Review, favorite and alert! Next chapter Finchel date! And then Quam after that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm SO SO SO sorry for not updating sooner! I had another story that I was working on! And well I got a review from gleegirl2557 that she wanted me to update because she enjoyed the story so much so I thought I was such a mean person for not updating! This chapter it's Finchels date! So let's see how that goes…**

**Rachel's outfit: .com/cgi/set?id=45645749**

**Finn's outfit:** **.com/cgi/set?id=45647594**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or any of their characters. But I do own Delilah.**

Finn's POV

I'm freaking out! I can't think of a perfect and romantic date for Rachel! She deserves romance! EPIC romance! I asked Delilah but she was no help! All her ideas involved tea parties and renting a castle, I got to stop asking a 7 year old for dating advice. So I decide to ask Quinn since she's a girl about Rachel's age and should know a thing or two about romance. I approach Quinn with caution because she's looking through the bills right now, and she's usually angry when doing that sort of stuff.

"Hey Quinn?" I asked quietly, going in defense mode (hopefully no killing involved!). But no, she actually turns to me with a smile.

"Yeah?" she answers with her sweet voice. I relax a little and decide to ask her. I sit down in a chair next to her and just say what I need to say.

"Okay, so you know how I have a date with Rachel in two days right?" she nodded knowingly." Well, I don't have a perfect and romantic date in my mind and I'm freaking out! She needs romance, epic romance and I need girl advice." Quinn smiled at me.

"Well, what does she like? Because if you want a perfect date, it should involve things she likes." I didn't even have to think with this question.

"Broadway. She loves it!" I answered. Quinn then thought for a moment and I just remained quiet, not wanting to ruin her thinking mode.

"I got it! Okay so, I heard that at the park their going to show the movie, "Funny girl". That's a musical, so you take Rachel there but, you isolate yourself from everybody and go a little farther back but you can still see the movie. And set up a romantic, candle-lit picnic for the two of you and you got yourself a romantic date." She said smiling proudly at her amazing idea. I hug her tightly and say thank you a million times. I quickly start preparing the date. Rachel's going to love this I'm sure of it.

Rachel's POV

It's Friday. _Friday!_ I have a date with Finn, which I still can't believe is happening. The problem is I have absolutely no idea what to wear! I guess it's time to make a phone call to my dear friend…Kurt! I run over to my cell phone and call him, he's number one on my speed dial so it's easy to call him so fast. It rings a few times when he _finally_ answers!

"_Hello diva! To what do I owe this call?"_

I sigh in relief when he answers," Kurt! Thank god you answered! I have a major fashion emergency!" I exclaim.

"_Oh well in that case, what seems to be the problem my dear? Did you finally decide to burn your entire wardrobe and get a better style of clothing?"_ he asked.

"Very funny Kurt but no, I have a…date tonight and I have absolutely no idea what to wear!"

"_So Sam is taking you on a date? I thought you two weren't really going out but having an arranged marriage?"_ he questioned.

I sighed," Yes that's true, but Sam and I came into an agreement," I began," And well, we decided since we have a year before were married, we should enjoy it. So were going to be with people we actually want to be with, without having our parents know," I explained to him.

Kurt remained quiet on the other end," Kurt? Please say something," I pleaded.

"_Well, wow. I'm surprised you guys are actually doing that, but have you thought of the negative effects of doing this?" _ He asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He sighed,_ "Rachel, what if you wind up falling for the person? Then what are you going to do? You're getting married either way Rachel and you could hurt the person along the way, because you know in your heart you can't be with them," _I didn't even think of that, I am getting married in a year…

"A lot can happen in a year Kurt, I probably won't fall in love, and it's just a date," I replied.

"_Rach I'm only telling you this because I care about you. But the heart wants what the heart wants, and if the heart wants that person, it wants it,"_ Kurt said.

"I-um" I stammered, I had to admit he was right but Finn could only be just a crush, right? "So about the fashion advice," I said, changing the topic.

Kurt sighed in defeat,_ "Well you always look stunning in that light pink ruffled dress I bought you, and so I suppose you could wear that with some pink stiletto pumps, some pink pave ball stud earrings, a simple pink ring, your gold star necklace, and just curl your hair and you got yourself an outfit," _he said bluntly.

"Okay thank you Kurt," I said.

"_Just remember what I said Rachel," _Kurt said.

"Okay. Bye Kurt," and I hung up, I sighed and thought about what he said, and Kurt was right I supposed. But it was _just_ a date right? I ignored my thoughts and got ready for my date, but that lingering question kept me thinking, what if I _do _fall for Finn?

Finn's POV

I adjust my dark grey tie, I swallow hardly. I've never been this nervous, _ever_. Thankfully Quinn picked out an outfit for my date or I don't know what I would've worn! That's the good thing about having a girl like Quinn as a friend; she's a hopeless romantic who always has an amazing date idea. I quickly splash a dash of cologne on my suit and run out of the house.

As I'm getting in my car I remember that I forgot the bouquet of roses! I dash out of the car and head inside and see Quinn standing with a smirk on her face holding the bouquet," Forgetting something Finny?" she asked.

I grab the bouquet and smile," Thanks Quinny," I say back, and I head out the door again. I turn on the ignition and I remember, I forgot the damn picnic basket and blanket!

I sigh and run back inside and once again see Quinn with a smirk on her face holding the picnic basket and blanket, "You know you should _really_ consider having a list every time you go out somewhere," Quinn giggled, as she handed me the two items.

"Haha very funny," I say and I head out the door, this time I have everything and I'm able to pick Rachel up.

Third Person!

Rachel paced back and forth in her bedroom, her light pink dress swishing as she paced. She's been so nervous that she felt she was going to explode! She looked herself in the mirror and checked her makeup and hair _again_. She sat down on the bed and played with her leather pink clutch, until she heard the door knock.

"Come in!" she shouted to the door.

Sam's head peeked in and he saw Rachel biting her lip nervously,"Hey, ready for your date tonight?" he asked as he walked in the room.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know really, it's because Kurt told me something that's really had me thinking," she said.

Sam nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, "Which would be?" he asked.

Rachel bit her lip nervously," He told me if were making the right decision doing this," she began, "I mean we haven't even thought of the consequences Sam!" she exclaimed.

"What consequences?" Sam questioned her.

Rachel looked down at her pink stilettos," What if we wind up falling for them? Then what will we do Sam? We both know we can't be with them! Were getting married and there's nothing we can do about it because we can't be with them! As much as we don't want to admit it, we can't stop what's happening in a year, I don't want to hurt him," she explained to him.

Sam licked his lips nervously, she was right, though he hadn't made his move on Quinn yet, what if he _did_ fall for her? Truthfully though, what if he already did?

"Let's not think of that now, let's think of right now, and right now, you should think about your date," he told her.

Rachel sighed," I suppose so, but we shouldn't do that to them Sam, they deserve better," the brunette said.

Sam nodded in agreement, suddenly the doorbell rang and Rachel stiffened.

"I think your date's here," Sam said.

Rachel nodded, "I-I'll see you later tonight Sam," she said as she got up and left Sam in her room.

The tiny brunette emerged down the stairs nervously and took a deep breath before opening the door. She saw as Finn stood there holding a beautiful arrangement of red and pink roses. He looked quite handsome she had to admit.

"Hi," he breathed out, "You look amazing," he complimented. He stared at her, she looked beautiful.

"Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself," she told him. They stood there for a couple of minutes silently.

Finn broke from his thoughts and handed her the bouquet," I-um got you this, I hope you like them," Finn said.

Rachel held the roses and smiled nodding," I do, their very beautiful Finn, thank you," she said.

Finn held out his hand," Shall we go to our date now?" he asked.

Rachel nodded grabbing his hand, as he walked her to his car Rachel felt that this just felt…right. He opened the door for her and she grinned," Thank you," she said to him as she stepped inside the car.

Finn nodded as he closed the door for her and jogged his way over to the other side of the car. Once he got in he turned on the ignition and they headed over to their date.

"So where are we going?" Rachel asked.

Finn grinned," That would be for me to know, and you to find out,"

Rachel pouted, "You won't even tell me a small clue?"

Finn shook his head, "It's a surprise,"

Rachel nodded," Fine I give up," Rachel said throwing her hands up in surrender.

Finn chuckled and parked the car," Wait, so were at the park?" Rachel asked.

Finn nodded," There's a surprise in the park I have for you," he said.

Rachel eyed him curiously, "Which would be-"

"A surprise," he answered.

Rachel giggled," Then let's see the surprise,"

Finn dashed out of the car and opened the door for her, holding his hand out for her, and Rachel gladly took it. Finn led her through the park when Rachel immediately heard the opening credits to her favorite movie, "Funny Girl".

"They are showing the movie "Funny Girl"?" Rachel asked excitingly.

Finn nodded," Yeah, have you heard of it?"

Rachel's brown eyes widened," Heard of it? I've love that movie! I've seen it thousands of times!" Rachel exclaimed.

Finn chuckled," Well then I guess you'll enjoy seeing it for 1,001th time right?" he joked.

The tiny brunette giggled," Yes I suppose so," she said.

"Close your eyes," Finn told her.

Rachel gave him a confused look," Why?"

"Because I have something to show you,"

Rachel closed her eyes as Finn led the way, after a couple of minutes of walking they finally stopped.

"_Open your eyes_, "Finn whispered in her ear, she got chills down her spine as his voice ringed through her ears.

Rachel's eyes slowly opened and she gasped at what she saw. It was a red-checkered blanket and two candles lit in the middle and a picnic basket, it was quite romantic if she said so herself.

"Oh my god Finn, this is beautiful," Rachel beamed.

"Yeah Quinn helped me come up with it, um but let's eat now yeah?"

Rachel nodded as they sat down on the blanket, and Finn took out two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Yeah I'm not much of a big cook, that's mostly Quinn, but this here is my specialty, no one can compete with me for best PB&J," Finn told Rachel.

Rachel giggled, "It's fine, I very much prefer a PB&J than anything else," she said taking the sandwich from Finn.

Finn grinned at the girl, "So how was life in New York? I've never really gone out anywhere outside of Lima," Finn asked her.

Rachel smiled briefly at the memories of New York," Well, it's really big, and always busy. Even at night, that's why it's called, "The City that never sleeps," I always loved New York, it always had some place where you could feel at ease, mine was Central Park,"

Finn nodded, "Seems like an amazing place," he said, taking a bite from his sandwich.

Rachel nodded," It is, so how long have you owned a mechanic shop?"

"Well a couple of months actually my step-dad passed it on to me my brother Kurt wasn't the type of guy to take it over, I recently graduated Ohio State, majoring in engineering," Finn told her.

Rachel's eyes widened in shock," Your step-brother is Kurt? I know him! We went to NYADA together!" Rachel exclaimed.

Finn nodded," Wow that's weird! But yes, he's my step-brother,"

The two continued talking and eating and briefly watching the movie when Finn got up and held out his hand," What is it Finn?"

"I want to take you somewhere not to far away from here," he said.

Rachel nodded and took his warm hand and followed him. They reached a beautiful lake that glistened in the moonlight.

Rachel looked in awe at the sight, "Finn, this is beautiful,"

"Yeah, I come here a lot," he said to her.

Rachel suddenly came up with a very childish idea and grinned as she kicked off her heels," Tag you're it!" she shouted as she started running from him.

Finn chuckled," Oh it's on!" he said as he started running after her.

The two chased each other for a while laughing all the way, when they landed on top of one another.

Rachel giggled as she stared into his brown eyes and he did the same," You're beautiful," Finn said to her.

Rachel blushed," You really think so?"

Finn nodded," I know so,"

The two leaned in and their lips met. It was a soft at first, and Rachel felt quite scared he would pull back, but he pressed his lips more forcefully against her own as he slid his arms around my waist. Rachel's hands reached around his neck and into his hair as the kiss became more passionate. It felt like tingles through her entire body, the _right thing_ to be doing, but her head finally overtook her heart. All these questions came into her head, was this too soon? Will she fall for him? Is she making the right decision doing this?

They finally broke of the kiss and just laid there, their foreheads pressed together. They had no words to say to each other, the kiss alone was enough for the two to realize something,

_They had fallen for each other._

**So that was the Finchel date! What did you all think? Review, Alert, and Favorite!**


End file.
